<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sisterly Love by M (M935694)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23230018">Sisterly Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/M935694/pseuds/M'>M (M935694)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Heroines: The Guro Edition [30]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Asphyxiation, Beheading, F/F, F/M, Guro, Gutting, Other, Seppuku, Skinning, Snuff, Strangling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:21:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,804</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23230018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/M935694/pseuds/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiran decides to snuff Lyre and Lethe to cheer himself up. He strangles Lyre with Lethe's tail, then skins Lethe completely - before finishing her off by cutting her throat.<br/>Hinoka is mad at Hana for letting a Sakura die - and so she forced the samurai girl to perform a seppuku.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Heroines: The Guro Edition [30]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sisterly Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>What was originally the first scene to this chapter is now a full chapter of its own - the one before this story in the series' order ^^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kiran awakened after a night of uneasy sleep. Waking up, he found herself yearning for some physical closeness - and then remembered that Lyn was dead now. The feeling stayed with him through the day, and even after he picked up Lyn’s preserved head and cunt, it didn’t help him for long. Using her pussy felt as great as always, but without the warmth of her body it didn’t satisfy him. So instead, he had to turn to some of the other heroines to find some pleasure. His first thought was to summon Micaiah to him - the silver-haired maiden’s tight ass was one that he really enjoyed - but as he tried to do so, he found out that she had been killed. With his current state, losing another woman he enjoyed was very upsetting - and so he ordered a group of heroes with Anna leading them to find out who killed her.</p><p>But that meant he still had no heroine to fuck tonight. He returned to his room, and took a look at the full list of heroes that were there. His eyes stopped on the two cat laguz from Tellius: Lethe and Lyre. Maybe the catgirls would be the just the right girls to cheer him up? Calling for the two laguz to come to his chambers, he set out for a few tools he wanted to have when they showed up.</p><p>“Aren’t you excited, Lethe? We’ll get to know the summoner in person!” Lyre enthusiastically called out to her sister. However, Lethe seemed less than thrilled about that.<br/>
“I’m more concerned about what I’ve heard about him.” Even if her original opinion on the beorc had been revised after the time she spent fighting alongside Ike, she still was wary of humans she didn’t know. They’d both been summoned together, but it was so recently that they were yet to see Kiran kill someone.<br/>
“Oh, I’m sure those are just beorc rumors. They always come up with the wildest stories about the laguz, so why not about themselves as well?” Unshaken by her sister’s stoicity, Lyre continued to talk happily while they made their way towards the summoner’s quarters.</p><p>Once they got there, and opened the door, Kiran was already waiting for them.<br/>
“Well, let’s get started.” Kiran said while the door closed behind them. “I’d like for you both to strip naked.” Without much beating around the bush Kiran ordered the two laguz girls to strip. Lethe was immediately put off - even if she had previously stripped for some of the beorc of the Greil Mercenaries, it was after fighting by their side for two long wars. She definitely was not going to do it for someone who she just met. She hissed angrily, her ears put down to express her hostility.<br/>
However, her sister didn’t have any issues like that. She eagerly undid her collar, removed her gloves, and took her arms out of her tunic’s shoulderpads. As she undid her belt, and was about to pull the tunic off, Lethe placed a hand on her shoulder. “Lyre? What are you doing? You wouldn’t strip for some unknown beorc, right?”<br/>
“Oh Lethe don’t be like this! You’ve been constantly on your guard since we got here. It’d do you good if you loosened up a bit!” Lyre exclaimed, then moved Lethe’s hand off her shoulder and pulled the red tunic off though her head. She proudly presented her small breasts to Kiran, waiting for his reaction. Her purple eyes smiled and her cat ears waggled happily when she saw Kiran’s slowly growing erection sticking through his robes. Encouraged by that, she quickly removed her black boots and pulled her white, short skirt down her legs, leaving her just in her black thighhighs. Her little pussy was exposed to Kiran as well as she showed it off as well, a patch of orange pubic hair over it. She walked over to Kiran, and he stuck a few fingers up her snatch. She purred happily while pulling the front of his robes to the side until she freed his cock, then turned back and ran over to Lethe - who was still fully clothed, standing with her arms crossed in front of her chest.</p><p>Seeing her sister like this was really a hard thing to endure for Lethe. She had only desired to protect her sister. Lyre joining the Gallian military was already quite hard for her to endure, but with them being thrown into another world the dangers only increased. Seeing her discarding her clothes so carelessly was outright horrifying - as Lethe knew the clothes wouldn’t be the last thing they’d lose. Kiran’s first order already gave more ground to the stories she heard about him, and if they were true… Then Lyre’s nudity would soon be the least of her problems. Still, when her sister started to pull at her collar, Lethe found herself giving in to her fingers. Her belt and her glove both came off quickly, and she kicked her boots off her feet. She wasn’t too hesitant about removing her tunic, since her chest was still bound down with some bandages - their size caused her some problems while fighting untransformed. Lyre laughed playfully as she pulled her sister’s green skirt down her powerful legs, Lethe covering instantly covering her snatch with both her hands. All that the older laguz now remained in were three sets of bandages - one wrapped around her breasts, one around her left forearm and one going down from her calf to her feet. She could feel Lyre’s fingers starting to work on the ones covering her chest, so she slapped her sister’s hands away. That was something she wanted to do herself. Slowly unwrapping her chest, she forgot that her pussy was now exposed, looking just as appetizing as her sister’s. Even if the Gallian disliked that she had to undress for him, Lethe couldn’t help but feel a bit satisfied as her breasts sprung free to their full size, and saw Kiran’s erection harden. As the summoner’s cock was now out of his robes, she was able to fully see it - the sight quite fascinating for her despite her reluctance.</p><p>“Alright, now both get on the bed.” Lyre pulled Lethe over to the bed, and then made her fall over, collapsing on top of her. “And now, I want you two to make out.”<br/>
“Wha-” Lethe opened her mouth to protest, but was silenced as Lyre’s lips locked onto hers. The pure passion her sister was putting into the kiss surprised Lethe. Did… her sister feel about her like this? Lethe was sure the girl had a thing for Ranulf, but her actions now made it seem that it wasn’t the case. Seeing Kiran’s form towering over the two of them, Lethe remembered what the beorcs told her about him - and decided to try to satisfy him, hoping he wouldn’t kill them then. Because of that, she kissed Lyre back - and could hear Lyre purring happily again as their tongues wrestled for dominance. When she finally broke the kiss off, Lyre’s excited voice as she gushed about what just happened confirmed to her that her suspicions were correct.</p><p>Lyre moved a bit down on Lethe’s body, until her face lined up with her sister’s tits. Lethe couldn’t contain her moans as Lyre began to lick one of her nipples. Her tail began moving wildly and Lyre moaned as well when it hit her on her snatch. Her braid was swinging at she sucked on her nipple. However, after a few moments, Lethe’s moans died down. She was able to contain the pleasure she was feeling. Knowing they should keep things fresh so that the summoner didn’t get bored, she snuck out from under Lyre’s body and made her roll over, with Lethe ending up on top this time. She forced a finger into her sister’s vagina to check how wet she was, and after sensing the wetness on her fingers crawled around, so that her head ended up between her legs - and Lethe’s cunt forced onto Lyre’s.</p><p>Almost immediately Lethe could feel Lyre’s tongue entering her as her younger sister started to eat her out. She proceeded to do so somewhat sloppily - it was obvious to Lethe that Lyre had never done it before. Still, all that mattered was that she tried - it still managed to bring her some pleasure. It couldn’t compare to the hours she and Jill spent together after they worked their race issues out, but for a beginner she was doing quite well. Thanks to her practice with the Daein wyvern rider, she was able to eat her sister out with far more expertise. But she didn’t stop on that. Her fingers continued to hug Lyre’s backside, digging into her tight anus to stimulate her additionally. With her other hand, she searched for the base of Lyre’s tail. It was quite the erogenous zone, as she had found out when with Jill. Massaging it, she happily went on as her sister just moaned in pleasure.</p><p>Suddenly, Lyre stopped eating her out. Lethe couldn’t turn around to check what happened, but as a cock filled her up moments later she understood that Kiran must have stopped her. That was the moment when she felt real pleasure - what her sister was doing couldn’t compare to having her pussy stuffed with Kiran’s member. Now, Lethe was able to moan while genuinely aroused, her mouth and hands picking up the pace as she tried to make Lyre come before she did. She couldn’t see that, but after Kiran forced Lyre out of her mouth, her sister moved on to massaging and licking his balls - preventing them from slamming against Lethe’s crotch when Kiran’s full length was pumped in and out of her. Lyre’s orgasmic moans came moment before Lethe reached hers, and the two sisters proceeded to shake on top of each other while riding their orgasms out. Kiran’s seed started shooting inside her a few of his thrusts later, and even in orgasmic pleasure Lethe couldn’t help but fear for her ability to transform - if she was impregnated, that would mean losing it - and how would she fight then?</p><p>Lethe rolled off Lyre’s body, worried for her laguz powers. Her long tail smacked Lyre in the face as both sisters laid in their post-coital bliss. Kiran was done with Lethe for now, and he moved on to the younger catgirl. Lyre moaned happily when she felt his cock fill her up. She was in heat now, lusting for any cock that would take her. She squirmed on Kiran’s bed with each of his thrusts, moaning and purring in arousal. With her head rolling on the bed, her short braid swung happily while she rubbed her face against Lethe’s tail. However, soon she saw Kiran take the tail in his hands - and he proceeded to wrap it around her throat. “Lethe?” Lyre called out, feeling fear for the first time. But Lethe didn’t respond. “Sister?” Lyre managed to hiss out through her quickly closing throat when Kiran started to strangle her with Lethe’s tail. The strong muscle contrasting with Lethe’s soft fur made for a deceptively deadly weapon, quickly cutting her breath off.</p><p>When Kiran grabbed her tail, Lethe hissed at him angrily, and almost lashed out at him. She managed to control herself, knowing that doing so would only anger the summoner. His rough hands hurt her, but she knew the pain was nothing. Feeling her sister’s neck as her tail wrapped around it was an alien feeling - and she realized what the summoner was planning to do. Normally, she’d do anything to protect Lyre. But now… Throwing her life away to help her temporarily would be completely pointless - the summoner would kill her first and then move on to her sister. Nothing could save Lyre now. Lethe’s only hope now was that the summoner would be satisfied with just Lyre and let her live. And so she allowed him to use her tail while laying on Kiran’s bed, his semen flowing out of her cunt and while she was trying to hold back her tears, her cat ears perking down in sadness.</p><p>Lyre began to struggle on the bed as the pain in her lungs slowly began to grow. Forgetting about the pleasure coming from between her legs, Lyre’s hands turned into paws as she clawed away at Lethe’s tail. All that achieved was ripping off patches of Lethe’s fur which proceeded to float up before falling on the bed again. Was that a delusion, or did the tail itself began moving to squeeze her throat harder? Her head turned to the side, to look at Lethe, but all she saw was her sister’s ass that was facing her. Her head snapped back to the front as Kiran tugged it away with another pull at the tail, and Lyre’s purple eyes began to bulge as her face turned red. Her thighhigh-covered legs began to kick out. At first she was trying to hit Kiran, but as the weakness from her pussy spread across her lower body she lost control over them and they simply moved wildly. In embarrassment, Lyre could tell that she had pissed herself. Even if she had been betrayed by her sister, Lyre noted bitterly that she should have listened to her. But would that even have made a difference? Her face turned purple as her struggles began to die down, unaware that her dying twitches made Kiran cum inside her. Her tail flailed desperately for the final time as her body went limp.</p><p>Kiran kept squeezing Lyre’s windpipe shut with Lethe’s tail for some more time, until the younger laguz’s body completely stopped moving. After wiping her piss that splashed onto his crotch with Lyre’s tail, he looked at Lethe who had removed her tail from around her sister’s neck, and shielded it under her body. Now, she was sitting on bed, curled up defensively, her purple eyes drawn in into slits as she looked at him with wariness. If he still intended to kill her, Lethe decided she’d shift into her cat form and ran away. Since the stories she’d heard about the summoner from beorc here came true, then she’d probably be unable to attack him anyways.</p><p>“Come here.” Kiran ordered her while moving to a spot near the wall, and Lethe reluctantly rose from the bed, hands crossed over her breasts again. As she approached it, she noticed the chains hanging from the ceiling and the ground. Fear began to creep up in her, and she tried to transform into her cat form - she knew that if she let him chain her up, she’d not leave this room alive. However, just as she feared, she found herself unable to change. Then… the rumors about the laguz powers going away immediately were true? Resigned, Lethe approached Kiran and let him tie the chains around her wrists and ankles - removing the bandages from her forearm and foot. Standing in a spread position, she just waited as Kiran picked up the very sharp knife he had prepared before.</p><p>There was just enough space for Kiran to get behind her, and so he pressed the knife against the top of Lethe’s back. She writhed in her restraints when he began his cut, creating a red vertical line down her back that followed her spine, only moving to the side when he reached her tail. Her screams increased when the knife reached her buttocks, but he stopped at that point. Instead, his fingers reached into the opening. Lethe screamed in pain as she felt Kiran peel the skin of her back off. There was nothing she could do as the agony of having her flesh exposed surged through her body, with Kiran only stopping once all of the skin from her back was gone. The flaps of her skin hung limply on the sides of her body. Lethe felt Kiran’s hands feel up the base of her tail. She couldn’t help but feel the thrill she inflicted on her sister moments before, only more intense since the flesh around her tail was now exposed. However, that pleasure was quickly dashed away when she felt the knife slicing through it, removing her tail from the rest of her body. It didn’t even hurt her that much - but not being able to feel it for the first time in her life felt very weird. She had to turn her head and take a look to see it missing before she fully believed that - and as she did that, Kiran sunk the knife into one of her wrists and cut down one of her arms. He quickly repeated that process with the other arm, then dug his nails into the opening. Following on the skin removed earlier, he continued to tear away the skin from her shoulders as well as the length of her arms - stopping only once he reached her hands. More patches of her skin hung from her wrists when he walked around, and proceeded to work on removing the skin from her front.</p><p>With a quick cut of his knife, Kiran separated the skin at the level of her neck from the rest of it - and so the skin had nothing to hang on to when he started to rip it away. Reaching her huge breasts, he struggled with them for a moment, and eventually decided to just slice them both off instead of skinning them. With a few quick cuts of the knife, both of her round mounds of flesh were quickly chopped off, prompting a pain-filled howl from the cat laguz. Even if she knew it was pointless, Lethe still tried to struggle against the chains binding her - causing them to rattle as the flaps of her skin waved. Kiran grabbed her removed breasts, and placed them carefully nearby - they were necessary for what he had in mind for the girl. Moving on, he managed to tear off all of the skin from her stomach. When he reached Lethe’s pussy, he cut through her skin with the knife again - cutting the skin he had already torn off away from the patch surrounding Lethe’s slit, that was still dripping with his semen.</p><p>Before, Kiran stopped just short of Lethe’s asscheeks. Now, helped with a few more stabs of his knife, he was able to get the skin off it pretty easily. After doing another two vertical cuts down the length of her powerful legs, Kiran was able to follow up on them without much trouble. Lethe howled in pain again as her thighs were skinned. Kiran felt himself harden again as he heard that. But the time to deal with that would come later. For now, he just pulled his cock out and slapped it against one of Lethe’s thighs. He rubbed it against it for a moment, knowing well that Lethe’s exposed flesh would be more sensitive. If her screams were anything to go by, that was really the case. As he was close to coming, he moved back and sprayed his seed over her chest - especially the bleeding stumps that were all that remained from her breasts.</p><p>Now, almost nothing remained from the catgirl’s skin - almost all of it came off in one huge sheet of skin. Lethe’s exposed muscles and tissues looked just like a normal human’s. With her tail removed, all that was there to remind Kiran that she wasn’t human were her ears - still sticking out from the top of her head. Her head, her feet and her hands were the only spots that still retained skin - along with her snatch.</p><p>That was the next spot the summoner decided to attack. Stabbing the knife a bit above Lethe’s cunt, he enjoyed watching her writhe as he slowly cut around it. Then, once he finished the cut, the summoner forced one of his arms inside her. Despite the cut, Lethe was still able to feel herself stretching to accommodate his limb as he punched his way up to her womb. There, he grabbed onto one of the walls and pulled hard on it. Because of his cuts loosening it up, he was able to tear her womb out along with her vagina. Lifting it up, he showed Lethe her womanhood, finally causing the laguz to start crying. Wait… As Kiran carried the pink piece of her cunt meat away and placed it next to her skin and her breasts, Lethe’s weakened brain saw a possibility of escape. If her powers were gone because he came inside her… and now he removed her womb, wouldn’t that give her powers back?</p><p>Calling upon whatever energy her body still had, she forced one of her hands to shift. She happily watched as it turned into her paw. With little effort, she freed that arm from the chains. She really could shift again!<br/>
Lethe was so excited about this, that she didn’t notice Kiran coming back to her. Just as she was about to transform, more pain appeared in her neck. Suddenly, she could feel her throat opening up, blood spurting freely from the cut. She tried to say something, but only wet gurgles came from her sliced throat. The strength she had gathered continued to rapidly leave her, but she was still able to see Kiran standing in front of her. Turning her gaze downwards, Lethe saw his hand on the handle of the knife sticking out of her throat. That seemed to be his cue to cut again. The rest of her skinless body slumped down in the chains as he sliced through the reminder of her neck, grabbing her head by one of her soft cat ears before it fell off.</p><p>Lethe was still conscious, but just barely. Still, she was able to hear the words Kiran directed at her. “You will make for a fine trophy… I’m sure your body will be enjoyed by many more heroes in the future.” For some reason, that terrified Lethe. Wouldn’t there be no end to the abuse she had to suffer? She didn’t have too much time to think about it - her purple eyes went vacant a few second after she heard Kiran’s words.</p><p>Kiran stared at her body that was still jerking in its chains for a moment. Once it stopped twitching, he sliced through the catgirl’s wrists. Removing both her transformed paw that caused him to kill her early, and her normal hand, he then proceeded to slice her feet off as well. Gathering all the parts of her he already cut off, he called in a few servants and ordered them to carry them to one of the castle’s taxidermists - With orders to saw her real parts back into her skin before it would be stuffed. He also arranged for both what remained of Lethe’s body and Lyre’s corpse to be disposed of, then just sat in his room, passing time until he got the results of the investigation into Micaiah’s death.</p><p> </p><p>Having killed one Micaiah, Hinoka’s wish for revenge against her sister’s killer had died down a bit. Still, it didn’t provide the closure the red-haired Hoshidian princess wished for. Even seeing other, living Corrins in Askr didn’t help her with that. The same could be said for the Sakuras she saw in the castle as well - even if they looked just like her younger sister, she still couldn’t think of them as one. After the battle with Surtr’s forces, a tearful Hana - the one from her world - described to her how she saw her lady being killed. Hinoka didn’t think much of that back then, too focused on Corrin’s death. But now… that only reminded her how truly alone she was. And today she didn’t even have Minerva and Cherche to take her mind off that. It seemed that Cherche’s tries to free the Macedonian woman out of her obsession with her were working. As she suffered alone, she let her hands wander. One reached for her weapon, and trailed against its blade, letting her enjoy the feeling of the cold metal pressing against her fingers. Her other hand reached her neck. Her body shivered as one finger touched the scar in her neck - the scar that formed after the summoner cut it open when she killed Clarisse. Maybe she should go to the summoner - maybe that would help her with how alone she was feeling now?</p><p>Her body shivered again at the thought of offering herself to Kiran. However, it also made her cut one of her fingers open on her spear. The pain, even if it send some pleasure down her spine, reminded her how stupid that was. She wouldn’t throw her life away like this! She much rather preferred to be the one to take lives, instead. So instead of thinking of the summoner, her thoughts went in the other direction. Who could she kill to stop from feeling this bad? There was one person at least partially responsible for it. Yes, Hana would make a perfect kill to cheer her up.</p><p>It didn’t take Hana long to come after she summoned her to her room. The katana-wielding girl still respected the orders of her only remaining princess - even if she herself had moved on to protecting the other Sakuras.<br/>
“You wished to see me, Lady Hinoka?” Hana’s warm voice showed that the samurai didn’t suspect anything yet.<br/>
“Hana. You were supposed to act as my sister’s blade - to even give your life up for her. So tell me, why is Sakura dead? Why is my little sister not here anymore?”<br/>
“Lady Hinoka, I already told-” Hana started to explain, but Hinoka cut her off mid-sentence:<br/>
“And what of Corrin? I asked you to keep an eye on her as well.”<br/>
“I was shaken after Sakura-”<br/>
“That’s no excuse!” Hana’s eyes widened at the sudden hostility coming from her princess.<br/>
“Tell me Hana, do you still wish to protect the other versions of my sister after this?”<br/>
“Of course! I can’t fail them again!” The samurai girl exclaimed enthusiastically.<br/>
“No. I won’t allow that. You have stained your family’s honor, Hana. There’s only one way you can make up for your failures in that battle.”<br/>
Hana’s eyes widened in fear as she heard that. She couldn’t possibly mean- No! Tears flashed in Hana’s eyes as she saw the knife Hinoka was holding out towards her.<br/>
“If you weren’t a noble, I’d have already killed you. However… Sakura really liked you. You deserve a way to die with dignity, even if she died because of your negligence.”</p><p>After hearing Hinoka’s words, there was really no way for Hana to back out of this. She removed her belt, grabbing her katana that was hanging it by its sheath, and handed it over to Hinoka, exchanging it for the flat knife the pegasus rider prepared for her. She watched as Hinoka unsheathed her weapon, and prepared to plunge the knife into her stomach. Before she did that, however, she had to removed the blue cloth that would get in the way. Taking off the small shoulderpads of her light armor, she also undid her chestguard and let it all fall from her short body. Remaining just in her pink battle kimono, Hana sighed as she realized she should probably remove it as well. She had no issue undressing in front of Sakura, but for some reason doing so in front of Hinoka seemed very embarrassing. Still, Hana grabbed the opening running down the front of her kimono, and pulled both parts of it to the side. It was already quite loose because of her removing the belt, so it gently slid down her arms, stopping at her gauntlets as her front was exposed. Both her fairly small bust, comparable to Hinoka in size, and also her pussy, which was neatly shaved, were suddenly shown to Hinoka. She had to stop herself from reaching out and touching them for now - the Hoshidian meant it when she said she wanted Hana to die with dignity.</p><p>Now that there was nothing in the way, Hana looked expectantly at Hinoka - noticing the way she was staring at her body. Were the rumors about this Hinoka true? The faint bloodstains she could see in the room seemed were hinting that they might. Hana wondered for a moment if that changed anything. No. Hinoka was still her princess, and whether she had become twisted recently or not, Hana was sure that it wouldn’t affect the ceremonial death that was seppuku. Hinoka understood what she wanted from her, walking behind the samurai as she dropped to her knees. Hinoka moved her long, brown hair out of the way while Hana steeled herself for the pain that was about to come. More tears began to ran down her well-rounded face. She… she didn’t want to die! And yet, deep down, Hana knew that she agreed with Hinoka. She had to reclaim her honor; honor that she had lost after letting Sakura die.</p><p>Knowing that, Hana grabbed the handle of the ceremonial knife with both hands, then placed the knife’s tip on the left side of her abdomen. Her entire body shook in anticipation as the tip slowly started to sink into her skin, a trickle of blood showing up at the wound. She opened her mouth to take a deep breath, then grit her teeth and drove the knife in. The pain she was feeling earlier immediately increased tenfold. She could feel the knife as it cut through her guts, sending a surge of agony through her body, but she managed to keep her body steady through that. Once the knife was deep enough, Hana began to move it sideways. As she cut through her pale skin, the pain forced more tears to flow from her eyes. With the opening in her skin slowly growing, some of her guts began to fall out. Even as she felt them, she kept her head facing straight until she finished the cut. She could feel more and more of her intestines sliding free, but there was nothing she could do to prevent it - that was the goal, after all. Hinoka’s warm hand holding her hair was surprisingly comforting, Hana noted, when the knife reached the right end of her stomach. Then, she could hear the flash of a sword cutting through air - and all her earlier pain was replaced by the pain coming from her neck.</p><p>For a moment her head was flying. As Hana reached the ground, her head bounced off it and turned - giving her a view of her headless body. It was twitching wildly, with her strong hips shaking heavily. Blood spurted from the stump of her neck, covering her small tits in blood. Because she wore sandals, she was able to see that even her toes were moving wildly, her body completely out of control. As she saw it collapse forward, her ass ending up high in the air, Hana felt a bit embarrassed again. Now, it was presenting a perfect view of her pussy to Hinoka. Hana raised her eyes for a moment, and as she expected she saw Hinoka eyeing her pussy, one hand buried under the flap of her short dress. But that didn’t really matter. What mattered to Hana was that she had regained her honor. “Sakura… Will you forgive me now?” Hana’s thoughts went back to her beloved lady before everything went black.</p><p>At this point, Hinoka had also gone down to her knees, Hana’s katana discarded on the ground. Her face was buried between Hana’s ass cheeks, her tongue exploring Hana’s very inviting snatch. With one hand, she was touching herself, and with the other she had reached forward and was now pulling on Hana’s guts. As more and more of her intestine left Hana’s body, Hinoka felt her arousal spiking. In almost no time, she was able to make herself cum. While she enjoyed the orgasm as it shook her body, she had something different in mind now. Her tongue continued to desperately lap at Hana’s cunt, the hand that was now covered in blood massaging the dead samurai’s clit. In time, her struggles were rewarded - she was able to make Hana’s headless body cum.</p><p>As Hana’s corpse began twitching again, her come gushing freely out of her pussy, Hinoka let go of Hana’s ass and instead crawled to where her head was. Her lifeless brown eyes were quite the turn-on for her. After forcing Hana’s slack lips open, and watching as her tongue came free, Hinoka forced the head between her muscular thighs and under the white flap of her skirt. Feeling her pussy’s lips rub against Hana’s dead ones, Hinoka couldn’t contain her moans. She continued to run Hana’s tongue across her wet cunt until the living Hoshidian came again. Finally, she let go of the head, and just laid down on the ground, recovering from her orgasm.</p><p>When she was almost ready for another go, the door to her room suddenly burst open. A group of Emblian soldiers walked in.<br/>
“Hinoka from the world of Birthright? The summoner wants to see you.” Hinoka’s heart began to beat faster as she heard that. Even if she had reminded herself not to fantasize about dying earlier, the thought still thrilled her. Besides, it was still possible that the summoner didn’t call for her to kill her. As the soldiers began to lead her out of the room, Hinoka wondered, if she’d prefer that to be true… Then again, she had heard that the summoner had killed his lover recently… No, that couldn’t be it. Probably he just wanted to assign her to another mission - since the first Surtr invasion Kiran had seen her value and sent her to fight far more often than before. Lost in thoughts, Hinoka allowed the soldiers to guide her as they walked through the Askrian castle.</p><p> </p><p>Hana’s ass, still sticking up in the air, was more interesting to some of the soldiers than taking care of Hinoka. Their pricks were able to quickly slide into her cunt, that was still lubricated because of her post-mortem orgasm, and proceeded to fill her up. Her detached head also received more of their attention, her mouth that was covered in Hinoka’s cum receiving its share of their cocks as well. Hana’s body was too dead to care about it anymore. The Hoshidian samurai had died believing she did with dignity, which was promptly taken away from her as the soldiers proceeded to use her corpse until it was completely covered in their semen. Her cunt, her before-untouched anus, the stump of her neck, the hole in her belly, and her cut-off head: all were used by some of the soldiers.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Iirc this was the first story where I featured a character who wasn't in feh at the point (actually, two characters, since Lethe wasn't in the game either at the time I wrote this ^^)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>